the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Worlds
The Worlds of the UUniverses are planets where the characters of many cartoons live in. There are a limitless number of these worlds and each have their own appearances, cultures, beliefs, and so on. All worlds are bound by laws and rules, and are commonly kept in check by The High Council and the Shell Lodge Squad. Each world has different origins, and each are in different time periods, as proven by worlds that are still populated by dinosaurs or prehistoric creatures, or some that are still in a primitive society. There is a world for every work of movie fiction ever known, each in a different sector and system of the UUniverses. Concepts ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the Kingdom Hearts universe, travel between worlds are not normally possible. Worlds are protected from extraterrestrial interference by an invisible shell. When the heart of a world is opened, the shell breaks apart, appearing as a meteor shower. Fragments from the wall can be used to make 'Gummi Ships', which serve as the main mode of travel between the various worlds. Gummi Ships are constructed from 'Gummi Blocks' and can be shaped into any structure; the origin of the Gummi Ship material allows for travel to other worlds. Gummi Blocks can serve different functions, from navigation to offense and defense. There is also another method of transportation in the UUniverses: The 'Corridors of Darkness'- interdimensional pathways which erode the user's heart with darkness. These pathways are normally used by Heartless and Nobodies, but have been used by other characters in the series, including Riku and Mickey Mouse. Those who travel between worlds are advised to limit their interactions with the inhabitants of foreign worlds in order to maintain the world order. For this reason, the main characters change their appearance in certain worlds to avoid standing out, taking the shape of animals, aliens, or mythical creatures for this reason. UUniversal Concept In the UUniverses as a whole, worlds are similar in concept to that of Kingdom Hearts. Certain worlds have keyholes, but they don't have an invisible shell to protect them. Locking of these keyholes are still in progress to this day. Gummi Ships are the main method of transportation across the UUniverses, but some worlds get around with ordinary ships. These universes are kept together by two magical items: Excalibur and it's stone, located in the Warner Bros Universe. While there are no invisible shells to protect worlds, there were Boundaries of the UUniverses that do a very similar thing before King Arthur pulled the Sword from the Stone. Though to prevent the Banished Realms, and it's Heaven counterpart, from merging with the rest of the UUniverses, a device called the UUniversal Boundary Generator was built in the center. Though villains are still a problem in these worlds. Disney Universe '1. Fantasia Sector' 'Fantasm System' Fantasia World *Bald Mountain *Firebird Volcano *Wasteland 'Aeternus System' Peter Pan World *Neverland *London 'Selick System' The Nightmare Before Christmas World *Halloween Town *Christmas Town 'Carroll System' Alice in Wonderland World *Wonderland 'Basile System' Cinderella World *Castle of Dreams 'Perrault System' Sleeping Beauty World *Enchanted Dominion 'Ortega System' Hocus Pocus World *Salem *Los Angeles '2. Crepundia Sector' 'Tinkeria System' Toy Story World *Andy's Old House *Andy's New House (234 Elm St.) *Al's Toy Barn *Sunnyside Daycare *Sid's House *Bonnie's House (245 Sycamore St.) *Dump 'Monstroa System' Monsters Inc. World *Monstropolis *Monsters University 'Mobilius System' Cars System *Radiator Springs 'Aquarius System' Finding Nemo World *Sydney *Great Barrier Reef 'Franceoca System' Ratatouille World *Paris *La Ratatouille *Gusteau's Restaurant (Now owned by Chef Pierre Sailas) 'Entemolos System' A Bug's Life World *Ant Island *Bug City 'Tecca System' Wall-E System *Earth *Axiom Ship 'Aerois System' Up System *Paradise Falls '3. Briton Sector' 'Welsha System' The Black Cauldron World *Horned King's Castle *Morva *Prydain 'Trystin System' Robin Hood World *Nottingham *Sherwood Forest '4. Truncatis Sector' 'Kiplen System' Tarzan World *Deep Jungle The Jungle Book World *Deep Jungle *Man Village 'Animalia System' The Lion King World *Elephant Graveyard *Pride Lands *Outlands 'Vinton System' The Wild World *Central Park Zoo *Africa 'Amazoni System' Brandy and Mr. Whiskers World *Amazon Rainforest *Florida 'Salten System' Bambi World *Forest of The Great Prince '5. Blaise Sector' 'Ursa System' Brother Bear World *Salmon Run area *Valley of the Great Spirits *Spirit Mountain (From Brother Bear) *Lord Shen's hidden factory base 'Shin System' Oscar's Oasis World '6. Civitatem Sector' 'Taurus System' Home on the Range World *Patch of Heaven 'Kuhn System' Pocahontas World *Jamestown *England 'Olympum System' Hercules World *Mt. Olympus *Greece *Underworld *Olympus Coliseum Aladdin World *Agrabah 'Hugo System' The Hunchback of Notre Dame World *Notre Dame *Paris '7. Aquos Sector' 'Neptu System' The Little Mermaid World *Atlantica *Ursula's Cove *Morgana's Cove '8. Portum Sector' 'Lounsbury System' The Rescuers World *New York City *Devil's Bayou *Australia 'Batarchus System' *New Orleans 'Herek System' 101 Dalmatians World *London *De Vil Manor 'Doyle System' The Great Mouse Detective World *London *Baker Street *Afganistan *Ratigan's Lair Atlantis: The Lost Empire World *Washington D.C. *Atlantis 'Henson System' The Muppets World *Muppet Studios 'Willey System' Roger Rabbit World *Los Angeles *Toontown '9. Antiqua Sector' 'Summara System' Phineas and Ferb World *Danville 'Maoqian System' Mulan World *Land of Dragons 'Azzec System' The Emperor's New Groove World *Kuzco's Kingdom *Kuzco's School *Pacha's Village 'Björklund System' Teacher's Pet World *Sunny Southern '10. Chixulub Sector' 'Cretaco System' Dinosaur World *Nesting Grounds *Madagascar (Prehistoric) *Badlands '11. Arkanis Sector' 'Anseri System' DuckTales World *Duckburg '12. Zagacia Sector' (Deep Space) 'Turo System' Lilo and Stitch World *Hawaii '13. Umbra Sector' *Morbia 'Colliodi System' Pinocchio World *Pleasure Island '14. Nix Sector' 'Kingudamu System' Kingdom Hearts World *Destiny Islands '15. Prima Sector' 'Aegaeon System' *Arendelle 'Moorey System' Wreck-It Ralph World *Arcade Land 'Greno System' Tangled World *Tower *Sun Kingdom 'Gerson System' Big Hero 6 World *San Fransokyo '16. Demittere Sector' Buzz Lightyear World *Star Command *Capital City *Planet Z '17. Arfuse Sector' Treasure Planet Galaxy Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network Universe '1. Maiestatis Sector' 'Keyma System' Quest for Camelot World *Camelot *Forbidden Forest 'Goldema System' Thumbelina World 'Polaris System' Polar Express World *North Pole '2. Domum Sector' 'Eddarso System' Ed, Edd n' Eddy World *Cul-de-sac '3. Tempus Sector' 'Stonebock System' Flinstones World *Bedrock 'Futurgo System' Jetsons World *Orbit City 'Barbera System' Hanna-Barbera World *World of Laff-A-Lympics Characters '4. Magicae Sector' 'Smurth System' The Smurfs World 'Snorkur System' The Snorks World '5. Urbem Sector' *All DC Comics Worlds '6. Kemono Sector' 'Othen System' *Cow and Chicken World 'Weasco System' *I Am Weasel World 'Scurio System' *Squirrel Boy World 'Gumbolla System' The Amazing World of Gumball World *Gumball 'Animola System' My Gym Partner's A Monkey World '7. Clantaano Sector' 'Reshi System' Regular Show World 'Coolsen System' Johnny Bravo World '8. Bideogēmu Sector' 'Rowling System' Harry Potter World 'Pixin System' Level Up World 'Arcatalus System' Happy Feet World *Antarctica '9. Imaginatio Sector' 'Mosto System' Chowder World 'Psysh System' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends World 'Abbate System' Corpse Bride World *France '10. Rebellionis Sector' 'Emmat System' Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy World *Endsville Code Name: KND World '11. Senshi Sector' 'Akuna System' Samurai Jack World '12. Heromber Sector' 'Tamasce System' Powerpuff Girls World *Townsville 'Unger System' Underdog World 'Canlies System' Iron Giant World *Maine '13. Lucus Sector' 'Orman System' Camp Lazlo World *Camp Kidney '14. Timore Sector' 'Horrai System' Courage the Cowardly Dog World *Nowhere '15. Alienis Sector' 'Ooomi System' Adventure Time World *Land of Ooo '16. Cạngh̄wạd Sector' 'Bakalian System' The King and I World *Siam '17. Hospitii Sector' 'Zoosin System' Cats Don't Dance World *Hollywood *Kokomo '18. Risus Sector' Prison 42 'Blanc System' Looney Tunes World *Warner Bros. Studios 'Lamapus System' Owls of Ga'Hoole World *Tyto Forest *Great Tree of Ga'Hoole DreamWorks Universe '1. Ichi Sector' 'Joycea System' Rise of the Guardians World *Santa's Workshop *The Warren *Tooth's Palace *Antarctica 'Dorago System' The Road to El Dorado World *Spain *El Dorado/Digidestined City '2. Komyuniti Sector' 'Hegeta System' Over the Hedge World *Terry Haute '3. Britannia Sector' 'Lattine System' Chicken Run World *Yorkshire Flushed Away World *Kesington 'Wongus System' Wallace and Gromit World *Torrington Hall '4. Hispania Sector' 'Sphyxa System' The Prince of Egypt World *Ancient Egypt 'Consentella System' Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas World *Syracuse '5. Fabella Sector' 'Fawaday System' Shrek World *Shrek's Swamp *Far Far Away *Duloc *San Ricardo '6. Vulputate Sector' 'Mrinity System' Megamind World *Metro City 'Tachon System' Turbo World *San Francisco '7. Beijing Sector' 'Qiang System' Kung Fu Panda World *Valley of Peace *Gongmen City *The Peacock Tower *Chorh-Gom Prison '8. Ibernia Sector' 'Dracogon System' How to Train Your Dragon World *Berk 'Crootacon System' Croods World *Croodaceous Land '9. Apis Sector' 'Lamindo System' Home World *Earth 'Walanac System' Peabody and Mr. Sherman World *New York '10. Pontus Sector' 'Reefban System' Shark Tale World *Reef City '11. Lux Sector' 'Maidas System' Madagascar World *New York City *Madagascar (modern) *Africa 'Larvos System' Antz World *Insectopia 'Bizza System' Bee Movie World *Sheep Meadow *Honex 'Dolassi System' *Top Dollar City 'Jusaxa System' *Businecaden *Costacus '12. Neutra Sector' 'Ares System' *Warface '13. Aequivalere Sector' 'Monsgra System' Monsters vs. Aliens World *North America '14. Potestas Sector' 'Equester System' Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron World *America Fox Universe '1. Hogo-sha Sector' 'Rangeus System' Power Rangers World *Angel Grove '2. Brutus Sector' 'Farlane System' Seth McFarlane's/Simpsons World *Quahog (Family Guy) *Langlie Falls (American Dad) *Stoolbend (Cleveland Show) *Springfield '3. Impotens Sector' 'Sockemmo System' Napoleon Dynamite World *Preston 'Hayward System' Free Birds World *Plymouth Colony 'Guiter System' Book of Life World *Land of the Remembered *Land of the Forgotten '4. Titere Sector' 'Micco System' Space Chimps World *Earth *Melgor 'Ander System' Life with Louie World *Wisconsin '5. Brasilia Sector' 'Sambanna System' Rio World *Rio *Minnesota '6. Herossa Sector' *All Marvel Worlds '7. Cryoe Sector' 'Icca System' Ice Age World *Half Peak *Glacier Pass *Waterpark *Dinosaur World *Hyrax Island '8. Seussilla Sector' 'Geisel System' Dr. Seuss World *Most Lands of Dr. Seuss '9. Impar Sector' 'Edlund System' The Tick World *Norwood 'Schulz System' Peanuts World 'Dagis System' Garfield World 'Anabus System' Marmaduke World *Kansas '10. Luccas Sector' Star Wars Galaxy 'Purcell System' Sam and Max World '11. Gajimo Sector' 'Tzudiker System' Anastasia World *Russia 'Kroyer System' FernGully World *FernGully '12. Meridiar Sector' 'Joyge System' Epic World *Leafman Forest 'Thoros System' *Juju '13. Malachor Sector' 'Athoytus System' *Pastoon '14. Janga Sector' 'Pyrixium System' *Firea '15. Kuusei Sector' 'Cyrisux System' *Coldaron 'Iridium System' *Rocen '16. Keffa Sector' 'Airigin Sytem' *Airia '17. Stulton Sector' Undiscovered Paramount/Nickelodeon Universe '1. Galaxum Sector' 'Spiritum System' Danny Phantom World *Amity Park (Danny Phantom) *Ghost Dimension 'Magire System' Fairly OddParents World *Dimmsdale *Fairy World 'Animolos System' TUFF Puppy World *Petropolis '2. Atollis Sector' 'Hillen System' SpongeBob SquarePants World *Bikini Bottom *Atlantis *Houston, Texas (Sandy's Hometown) *Rock Bottom *Jellyfish Fields '3. Creta Sector' 'Challak System' ChalkZone World *Chalk Zone '4. Ollanos Sector' 'Ethakka System' Rocko's Modern Life World *O-Town 'Ergarcia System' Angry Beavers World *Oregon 'Napel System' Catscratch World '5. Zeentus Sector' 'Bulgous System' Jimmy Neutron World *Retroville 'Lagarus System' Planet Sheen World *Zeenu 'Jugunu System' Tak and the Power of Juju World 'Barnaby System' Back at the Barnyard World *Otis' Farm '6. Scilo Sector' 'Zimmilis System' Invader Zim World *Earth *Foodcourtia '7. Lactosso Sector' 'Yeemigo System' Mighty B World *San Francisco '8. Extronus Sector' 'Xtaxis System' Rocket Power World *Ocean Shores '9. Azteca Sector' 'Guiterriz System' El Tigre World *Miracle City 'Verbin System' Rango World *Dirt '10. Clustrus Sector' 'Mechiti System' My Life As A Teenage Robot World *Tremorton *Cluster Prime '11. Esstran Sector' 'Foobali System' Hey Arnold World *Hillwood '12. Hora Sector' 'Eleben System' Avatar/Korra World *Nation Lands *Spirit World '13. Torgie System' 'Laird System' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles World *New York City '14. Meiizus Sector' 'Lamalum System' FanBoy and ChumChum World *Galaxy Hills 'Dynamax System' *Kratos *Lagoola '15. Csupo Sector' 'Vida System' As Told By Ginger World *Sheltered Shrubs 'Pepoon System' Wild Thornberrys World 'Garma System' Rugrats World '16. Latimus Sector' 'Hannan System' CatDog World *Nearburg 'Gaffney System' Aaahh!!! Real Monsters World *New York City *Monster Hideaway '17. Gareed Sector' 'Kricfalusi System' Ren & Stimpy World '18. Borkitis Sector' Worlds of Popeye, Little Lulu, Betty Boop, Baby Huey, etc. '19. Thagmis Sector' Undiscovered '20. Orbini Sector' Undiscovered '21. Sormis Sector' Miramax Universe '1. Golddus Sector' 'Lathgen System' Thief and the Cobbler World *Baghdad '2. Phasamo Sector' 'Fantasim System' NeverEnding Story World *Mountain of Destiny *Fantasia *Nome '3. Naziae Sector' 'Baccar System' Freddie as F.R.O.7 World *France '4. Angellie Sector' 'Bovtham System' Gordy World *Meadow Brook '5. Mangus Sector' 'Treek System' Chestnut: Hero of Central Park World *New York City '6. Toxen Sector' 'Xitames System' *Poi-Son '7. Makutix Sector' 'Binixis System' Bionicle World *Spherus Magna '8. Baaso Sector' 'Skailis System' *Skabbis '9. Zelboa Sector' 'Paras System' *Paradisa '10. Gonzus Sector' Undiscovered '11. Neezro Sector' Undiscovered VG(Video-Game) Universe '1. Cambaxx Sector' 'Kombax System' Mortal Kombat World *18 Realms '2. Ecuonox Sector' 'Naudog System' Jak and Daxter World *Haven City *Kras City *Spargas *Wasteland '3. Agvan Sector' 'Olympite System' God of War World *Greece *Olympus '4. Vorthon Sector' 'Kojima System' Metal Gear World 'Mikami System' Resident Evil World *Raccoon City 'Demonish System' Devil May Cry World '5. Niven Sector' Halo Worlds '6. Kromes Sector' 'Dracyron System' Legend of Spyro World *Dragon Realms *Dragon Guardian Temple (Shell Lodge Squad HQ) *Skullian Prime 'Anaram System' Ty the Tasmanian Tiger World *Southern Rivers 'Ancel System' Rayman World '7. Turb Sector' 'Cargen System' Need for Speed World 'Dailly System' Grand Theft Auto World *Liberty City *Vice City '8. Tikoona Sector' 'Rubin System' Crash Bandicoot World '9. Nintendo Sector' 'Shigeru System' Mario World *Mushroom Kingdom Donkey Kong World *Donkey Kong Island 'Aonuma System' Legend of Zelda World *Hyrule '10. Anthrozix Sector' 'Lilad System' Main System for Starfox Worlds '11. Gumpei Sector' All Metroid Worlds '12. Lacaxus Sector' 'Hironobu System' Final Fantasy World '13. Advatonos Sector' 'Gard System' Tomb Raider World '14. Sadantis Sector' 'McGee System' Alice World *Wonderland '15. Banadash Sector' 'Cantosh System' Command & Conquer World '16. Amstar Sector' 'Ugolis System' Scaler World *Earth *Lizard Universe '17. Carbokin Sector' 'Inafune System' Megaman World '18. Maxis Sector' *Spore Galaxy (Location of the SPORE Machine) '19. Wohl Sector' Ratchet and Clank Worlds *Solana Galaxy *Bogon Glaxy *Polaris Galaxy '20. Collis Sector' 'Seavor Sytem' Conker World '21. Nikomi Sector' 'Lakka System' Duke Nukem World '22. Warapah Sector' 'Chich System' Call of Duty World '23. Zekphen Sector' 'Abam System' Sly Cooper World *Paris '24. Lambooie Sector' 'Kamaloo System' Banjo-Kazooie World *Spiral Mountain '25. Aphamar Sector' 'Schyme System' Destroy All Humans! World '26. Amwavie Sector' Undiscovered '27. Braimi Sector' Undiscovered '28. Vord Sector' Undiscovered Anime Universe '1. Magiciko Sector' 'Regixi System' Spirited Away World *Realm of the Spirits 'Sagiti System' Princess Mononoke World *Enchanted Forest 'Hata System' Little Nemo World *Slumberland '2. Lagatui Sector' 'Aquiki System' Ponyo World '3. Digimoyo Sector' 'Digix System' Digimon World *Digital World *El Dorado/Digidestined City '4. Narooso Sector' 'Kishimoto System' Naruto World *Konoha '4. Zsao Sector' *All Dragonball Z Worlds '5. Pokamashi Sector' 'Tajiri System' Pokémon World *Pallet Town *Cerulean City *Lumiose City '6. Yogioui Sector' 'Kazuki System' Yu-Gi-Oh World *Duelist Kingdom *Battle City '7. Pagasini Sector' 'Otomo System' Akira World *Neo-Tokyo *Old-Tokyo Ruins '8. Sonaga Sector' 'Sigi System' Sonic the Hedgehog World *Mobius '9. Jugo Sector' 'Fujini System' *Dragma '10. Leiji Sector' All Captain Harlock Worlds '11. Igoko Sector' 'Tezuka System' Astro Boy World *Metro City '12. Dinidiki Sector' 'Tetsuro System' Dinozaurs World '13. Lembijoto Sector' 'Takeuchi System' Sailor Moon World 'Kadono System' Kiki's Delivery Service World *Koriko '14. Obijimi Sector' 'Toru System' My Neighbor Totoro World '15. Shuiesha Sector' 'Fusosha System' Speed Racer World '16. Tomino Sector' 'Gundamu System' Gundam World '17. Shogak Sector' 'Ritsuko System' Hamtaro World '18. Lazushi Sector' Undiscovered '19. Gonibi Sector' Undiscovered '20. Mako Sector' Undiscovered Universal/Columbia/Tri-Star Universe '1. Lasames Sector' 'Selick System' Coraline World *Oregon *Other World 'Paranax System' ParaNorman World *Blithe Hollow 'Sprarum System' Casper World *Maine '2. Aridia Sector' 'Dinius System' We're Back! A Dinosaur Story World *New York City 'Aquis System' Help! I'm a Fish World '3. Leebora Sector' 'Stacchi System' Boxtrolls World *Cheesebridge '4. Amiloid Sector' 'Hickner System' Balto World *Alaska *New York 'Ameerus System' An American Tail World *Russia *America '5. Curago Sector' 'Augusto System' Curious George World *Africa *New York '6. Crecacio Sector' 'Pomeroy System' Land Before Time World *Great Valley '7. Armagus Sector' 'Surfacus System' Surf's Up World *Shiverpool *Pen Gu Island 'Aller System' Open Season World *Timberline '8. Mogran Sector' 'Kenan System' Monster House World '9. Jekii Sector' 'Moffat System' Adventures of Tintin World *Brussels 'Ichinia System' *Ichthyos '10. Naratis Sector' 'Acker System' 9 World '11. Quagar Sector' 'Barrett System' Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs World *Swallow Falls '12. Salamon Sector' 'Spooka System' Hotel Transylvania World *Hotel Transylvania '13. Terras Sector' 'Segal System' ExoSquad Worlds *Venus *Earth *Mars '14. Neesor Sector' 'Semblum System' *Futurasia *Space Dump World *Scrappalot '15. Maugo Sector' 'Camillo System' The Tale of Desperaux World *Dor '16. Desapose Sector' 'Renaud System' Despicable Me World '17. Balagombo Sector' 'Grodin System' Beethoven World '18. Lawaitz Sector' Worlds of Woody Woodpecker, Homer Pigeon, Chilly Willy, etc. '19. Regoo Sector' 'Sloabu System' *Slimeball '20. Monstrae Sector' 'Schouten System' Monster Force World '21. Easgrom Sector' 'Stabile System' Hop World *Easter Island *California '22. Galleese Sector' 'Abad System' Planet 51 World *Planet 51 '23. Traaka Sector' Undiscovered MGM/Don Bluth/IC (Independent Companies) Universe '1. Serengella Sector' 'Toygo System' Babes in Toyland World *Toyland 'Ditolla System' Phantom Tollbooth World *San Francisco *Digitopolis *Dictionopolis '2. Holyssa Sector' 'Pomeroy System' All Dogs Go To Heaven World *New Orleans '3. Mossro Sector' 'Lorso System' Secret of NIMH World *Thorn Valley *NIMH 'Klooss System' 2013 Tarzan World *Africa 'Gallo System' A Turtle's Tale World '4. Aco Sector' 'Krieger System' A Troll in Central Park World *Kingdom of Trolls *New York '5. Coldo Sector' 'Cooltex System' Pebble and the Penguin World *Antarctica '6. Jakeys Sector' 'Weiss System' Rock-a-Doodle World *Farm *Animal City '7. Sawyro Sector' 'Sayax System' Tom Sawyer (Animal) World 'Rodon System' Doogal World 'Splaxx System' Spliced World *Keep Away Island '8. Bunkus Sector' 'Leondis System' Igor World *Malaria '9. Hyro Sector' 'Besson System' Arthur and the Invisibles World *Necropolis 'Campana System' Alpha and Omega World *Canada 'Thirgo System' *Odyssey 'Tsirbas System' Battle for Terra World *Venus *Earth *Mars '10. Monkrus Sector' Worlds of Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwy Squirrel, Pink Panther, etc. '11. Jaruso Sector' 'Grimmace System' Hoodwinked World *Forest 'Winder System' Escape from Planet Earth World *Earth *Baab 'Adler System' Delgo World *Jhamora '12. Mikesus Sector' 'Bolger System' Happily N'ever After World *Fairy Tale Land 'Christus System' *Mythos '13. Thobbus Sector' 'Deeknis System' War of the Birds World '14. Orbihus Sector' 'Stassen System' Fly Me To The Moon World '15. Ossinic Sector' 'Brosse System' Race (2007) World 'Thorsey System' Zambezia World *Zambezia 'Fagorson System' *Ropedia '16. Bigad Sector' Undiscovered '17. Zarbir Sector' Undiscovered Hasbro Universe '1. Alicorssa Sector' 'Gili System' *Equestria '2. Gijini Sector' 'Cobboa System' GI Joe World '3. Nyci Sector' 'Zobini System' Transformers World *Cybertron *Earth '4. Banatar Sector' 'Ibanno System' Battleship World *Earth *Planet G '5. Amabis Sector' 'Thianix System' *Decuron (Psychozoan's New Homeworld) '6. Anigalix Sector' 'Lipeshi System' Littlest Pet Shop World *LPS City '7. Kaigu Sector' 'Koothigani System' Kaijudo World *San Campion '8. Caguckis Sector' 'Caradi System' Chuck and Friends World '9. Powpo Sector' 'Cynisa System' Pound Puppies World *Shelter 17 '10. Zeethee Sector' 'Abadag System' *Mugshotra '11. Gartrix Sector' 'Petrolla System' *Athletecus '12. Labasious Sector' Undiscovered '13. Nerfane Sector' Undiscovered '14. Itigam Sector' Undiscovered Holy Worlds *Banished Realms (Hell) *Heaven Category:Data of the United Universes